Ensuring Our Forever
by BerserkBookWorm
Summary: Edward left Bella, but Bella isn't sad about it. How can she be sad when she never really wanted Edward in the first place? It was only an act to ensure her forever with her soul mate. Warning: slight Edward bashing and female pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyers owns them.

Edward is gone. I can't believe he left. I feel sad, depressed even. How am I supposed to live without him? My strong, musical, broody, depressing, moderate looking ex-vampire boyfriend. I shall forever be depressed without him by my side, and I will do dangerous things to get him back because Edward is worth it.

Sure I will. I'm sorry I don't believe we have met before. My name is Isabella Swan. That person I just described up there wasn't me. It was just one of my many personas. I happen to be a very good actress thank you very much especially around that boy. I mean have you ever met a more broody seventeen year old than Edward Cullen? I would never live with that emotional train wreck. That would mean forever with him, and I don't think I would be able to live even a year without having the urge to dispose of him. I had to constantly keep my real emotions in check, so Jasper would never suspect any deceit from me. Personally I don't think I will ever be able to call myself Bella again. That boy may have ruined that nickname for me forever, which is a lot of time in vampire years. I still plan on being a vampire in the future. Edward was never going to turn me, and he was never even supposed to bite me. I'm sure my mate will cover it up before she turns me.

I have been myself again, and everyone thinks it's weird, even my dad. I'll admit that maybe I shouldn't have changed my behavior so abruptly, but I just wanted to be me again since I didn't have a lonely, mopey vampire to use my fake persona. Shouldn't my dad be happy that I'm not an emotional wreck, or someone who sits around moping that their boyfriend left them? He'll get over the initial shock, eventually. I went to school the next day, and I started talking to my old friends. I really shouldn't have shut them out like Edward wanted me to. They treated me like delicate glass. I put my foot down, and I said that I didn't care about Edward anymore. He is just an old memory to me. My friends seemed satisfied that I wasn't crying or anything, so they stopped talking about the Edward and the Cullens. We started to hang out more, and I started being my old humorous, sarcastic self again. Too bad I'll leave them after graduation to live out my forever with my mate.

Ah, my mate, how I love her so. Ever since we met in Phoenix when I was just 15 years old, I knew she was the one for me. There was just one small problem, her coven mates. They are some bloodthirsty people, and my mate just wanted to live with me in peace. She called up Tanya, an old friend of hers, to ask for some suggestions. Now Tanya is a great person. She came to visit us down in Phoenix from Alaska, where she lives. Tanya is gorgeous just like any vampire. I don't think there is an ugly vampire out there. Anyway Tanya quickly became one of my best friends. She happens to like the same things I do. Sadly, she had to leave, but we have managed to stay in touch. Tanya mentioned Edward to us. Edward would do anything to save his supposed mate, and his family would help. My mate came up with a plan to finally allow us to be together. It was quite ingenious really. I moved to Forks to be closer to my dad and give Renee some space. I became Edward's human girlfriend, who was his "mate". I befriended as many as the Cullens as I could, and they would "protect" me from any dangers, but who can hurt their own mate?

My mate, my beautiful Victoria, brought her coven. The bloodthirsty leader sniffed my scent. They began a hunt for me. Victoria, of course, disobeyed James' orders to instead follow him at a safe distance to make sure he didn't hurt me. Laurent ran off to meet with the Denalis. James hunted me down, until the Cullens burned him. It took them long enough that I had to have James' and Edward's fangs in my skin. Luckily, Victoria held herself back when she realized I wasn't going to die and become a vampire. After that I distanced myself from the Cullens until I saw my way out. I mean is one little paper cut all it took to get rid of seven vampires? Jasper almost attacked me, and Edward has the great idea of pushing me into a glass table. Then the vampires all want to suck me dry of my life substance that flows red inside me. Carlisle stopped them, thankfully. Edward breaks up with me the next day, in the middle of the woods I might add. I mean what a jerk. After I waited a couple of minutes to make sure he left, I walked home almost emotionless from the break up except that I was very happy. I'm fairly glad that they left me to my own devices. Now I can forget about the Cullens, and I can be the real me. The most important part is that I will be with Victoria forever even after my heart gives its last beat to seal my immortality with her venom flowing through my veins. No one will ever keep me from my Victoria ever again.

AN: This was my first story I wrote, so I would love to know what everyone thinks of it. I tried to get rid of my mistakes, but there are bound to be more in the story. This is a one shot, so there probably won't be anymore of the story unless people want more. I would also like to thank IllegitimatePrincess for the suggestions for this story. I'll probably be posting another story I wrote fairly soon, so I'll see you guys later.


End file.
